A Chain Unbroken
by Josh Hartnett's Girl
Summary: An account of Evelyn's thoughts three years after Pearl and the Dolittle raid. Built around Faith Hill's "There You'll Be" from the film. Me and my reviewers agree this is a beautiful peice of fiction. To my first 8 reviewers: I made a change to the st


She stood on the porch of their Tennessee home. The one place she could actually call home. The place where they could raise their tiny son, away from the rigors of war, and away from the pain...all the pain she had endured three years ago when she had lost Danny....  
  
~When I think back on these times...~  
  
She smiled at the memories of her days at Pearl. Yes, she'd thought she had lost Rafe, but that wasn't the point...those were her short times with Danny. The memories that always brought back a wave of happiness to her wounded heart.  
  
~And the dreams we've left behind...~  
  
But the happiness was always squelched when she remembered he was gone. Danny was gone, and she would never see him again. She was reminded when she kissed Rafe. She was reminded when she looked at her son.   
  
~I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get,  
to have you in my life~  
  
"Life is so unfair," she would think. "My God doesn't put people on the earth to love each other, and then take one of them away. I've never believed my god would do that."  
  
But He did.  
  
~When I look back on these days...~  
  
"You never know how much you can love until they're gone," she reasoned. "It takes loss for your true feelings to show. I didn't even love Danny in my entirety, not even during that night in the barrel shafts."  
  
~I'll look and see your face...~  
  
"But I do now. Because  
  
~you were right there for me." ~  
  
Rafe could always stop her tears. He was aware that the events at Pearl and during the raid had scarred her for life. His touch settled her heart and made her feel that as long as he was beside her, nothing would harm either of them.  
Just knowing that he loved her was enough to keep her content. And she couldn't help but to love him even more than she ever had.   
  
  
  
  
  
~In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky...~  
  
Evelyn watched as Rafe took off. The plane soared through the clouds, among the birds, into the heavens. Where Danny resided, watching the two people he loved most frolic under the sunset.  
  
~In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life.~  
  
"There always will be," she whispered. "I'll keep   
  
~I'll keep a part of you with me.  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be~  
  
Often he took her flying right when the sun was sinking and the moon was rising. When the sunset cast small ounces of light onto the lush farmlands of their home. It was during these times when the three people could be reunited right at the midpoint between earth and heaven.  
  
~Well, you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach~  
  
He had taught her how to live when Rafe had 'died.'  
  
~And I always will remember all  
the strength you gave to me~  
  
And he had taught her how to die when he had.  
  
~Your love made me make it through.  
Oh, I owe so much to you~  
  
Did that make his previous love for Evelyn a beautiful thing? Or was it a sin?  
  
~You were right there for me~  
  
"It was beautiful," she once told Rafe. "But now I have to leave it. And I can't let him go...."  
"You can," he whispered through their embrace. "It just takes time." He had paused. Then, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she said. But, she thought, I love someone else as well.  
  
~In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be~  
  
"Now I'm cheating Rafe when I tell him I still have feelings for a dead person." But he understood. In a matter of years they could share their original love, right?  
  
~'Cause I always saw you in my light  
In my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always~  
  
"Always. I'll love you always. But I'll love Rafe now."  
  
~In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be.~  
  
Rafe and Evelyn stood on the porch of their Tennessee home. Their baby son, Danny, was waddling around in the grass before them. They smiled, and decided they would have a beautiful life from then on. Happiness, pain, whatever was to come; they'd be ready for anything. And whenever the three of them flew in a plane and touched the sky with its broad wings, they were with Danny again. Like a chain unbroken. And they'd be ready for anything.  
  
After all, they got through Pearl Harbor, didn't they?  
  
  
~There you'll be~  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Faith Hill's "There You'll Be" is a very beautiful, inspirational song, and after a liberal dissection of the lyrics, I decided what the song is about: it's Evelyn singing to/about Danny and how he helped her through all the tragic times they endured.  
  
This took a world of time for me. I fed in a lot of my emotions and feelings about the movie, and this is the final product. Every time I typed the words "In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky," I literally cried and thought "this is exactly how I depict the later years in the story." So that's what I came up with.  
  
I have this quiet respect for this film and the story, so I put a lot of passion into this. Review if you find it in your heart to do so in a happy manner. Don't if you thought it was just a sappy sob story, because it was, but not in the way I want it to be.  
  
Thanx.  
  



End file.
